Passion Play Levi x Reader A Stand Alone Lemon
by HoshinoLibra
Summary: Share a passionate night alone with your precious Captain Levi.


"Take a seat." He said as he carefully and unexpectedly unpinned the silver wing pin from your breast and lifted the beautiful blue shall he'd given to you from around your shoulders and placed it neatly on the seat of the chair beside the bed. He hung his long black coat on the back of the chair and loosened the knot of his cravat and pulled it free from his collar. He placed both his blue wing pin and your silver pin side by side on the bedside dresser.

You did as he instructed and perched on the edge of the bed. Levi kneeled down before you and gently raised your ankle from the floor and slipped your foot out of your boot. The floor was like ice to the touch but for your feet, it felt like bliss after all the evening's dancing. It sent a shiver up your spine and made your hair stand on end.

"Hoo! That's cold." You teeth chattered.

Levi looked up at you with your bare foot still gently perched in his hands. He handled it delicately as if he were handling glass. The feeling of those smooth black leather gloves felt cool against your skin.

"You have such…dainty ankles." He gently observed them using only his fingertips. The pressure of his fingers upon your aching ankle joint was so very soothing like he knew the exact places to touch to relieve the pain. A little sigh of pleasure escapes your lips as he proceeded to lightly circulate his fingertips.

"Mmm…-hmm!?"

"H-hey…you don't have to do that." Your eyes dart to the side of the room as you felt your face redden when you suddenly realise just how intimate things had suddenly become without even realising it. Levi had held that dark grey gaze upon you that whole time you were enjoying his caresses.

"Why not?" he asked coolly.

"B-because…I…"

Your shyness had suddenly overtaken you and struck you speechless. All words just fell out of your mouth. You were too embarrassed to tell him that you were enjoying him touching you, even if it was just your foot.

"Still think they don't smell like sunshine and roses I take it?" you laughed nervously.

Levi pauses for a moment and looks up at you.

"You…you remember that?" he uttered.

"Heh, yeah…from that day in the library. It was only our second day of working together." You smiled.

Levi's hands gently gripped your foot in his hands.

"Why…did you…why did you kiss me that day Levi?" you blushed and looked away from his eyes. Levi's head sunk down. His eyes obscured by his hair.

"I…I just wondered if it really was intentional or if it was just an accident."

Levi had gone very quiet. Suddenly…he spoke.

"(Your First Name), I…I haven't been entirely honest with you." He uttered down toward your naked foot. His breathe brushed your skin.

"What…do you mean Levi?" you asked spurned by his sudden change in mood.

"…I've …had my eye on you…"

"…I had a feeling you were…interested in me. You…wouldn't have invited me back here if you weren't." You smiled nervously.

"Did you ever wonder how it was you came to work for me?"

"…I assumed you were issued orders to take on any soldiers going spare at the time to assist in all the paperwork that had been piling up."

"Actually…it was because I requested you myself. I noticed there was something…different about you a long time before that mission…I wanted to find out for myself what it was…I felt it was something you should know…the two of us working together wasn't a coincidence. It was me."

Levi's eyes returned yours, gazing in earnest. Your eyes fleetingly met with his as Levi slips your ankle onto his shoulder and he slides over closer to you. The force of his approach sent you backwards onto the bed and onto your elbows. He lightly ran his gloved hand up the skin of your ankle, over your shin and exposing your knee from under your skirts. Your cheeks aglow with your Captain's sudden advance, and yet his gaze never once broke away from yours. His cheek was soft against your skin. He turns his head holding his eyes on you as he lightly pressed his lips to the inner side of your lower thigh. With the slightest purchase of his teeth into your flesh, it sent a jolt up and into your body like an electric shock. A gasp of excitement later and Levi was on top of you, resting his weight on you. Something had come over him. That sudden surge of excitement jump started your heart into a fluttering frenzy, like a bird beating its wings against its cage bars. He was so warm pressed against you. Your face felt like it was burning up as you found his eyes once more gazing into yours. You shut your eyes tight and turn your face away with embarrassment. You felt Levi's body presses down upon you. His breath was hot upon your neck as he whispered into your ear.

"Look at me…with those eyes."

You slowly opened your eyes and roll your head to face Levi, his eyes were swollen with adoration and wanting passed those jet black locks hanging down around his face. He held you pinned down to the bed with your leg up in the air over his shoulder. He gently shifted the hair from your face with a gloved finger. You gazed across into those deep dark grey eyes. He bit the tip of his glove's middle finger and slipped his hand out. He clasped the exposed skin of your thigh with it and ran his hand down towards your middle where his touch created a warm moreish friction against you. The longer his gripping repetition went on the more intense the physical craving sensation grew from inside of you. Your breathing quickened with every electrifying sweep of his fingertips. Gasping for breath, Levi presses down into you and forcefully presses his lips into yours, reaching deep down into the warm moisture of your mouth with his tongue. Every stroke of his tongue against yours was a thrill of flavors, sending goose bumps down your neck and chest. Your lips were throbbing for his to finally take a bite. He utters your name breathlessly into your mouth as the tip of his tongue roughly teases with yours as he reaches down and unbuttons himself. He takes purchase of you by biting down into the tender flesh of your neck as he thrusts forward between your legs. You gasp loudly as his form enters you. His grinding hips take over where his fingers left off. Levi guides your hands up and around his neck where your fingers become passionately intertwined in his hair as he rocks you both in a repetitive sway of physical ecstasy. Every movement below sent a sensation through you like a rock being tossed into still waters as it spreads outward ripple after ripple. Some small, some big. A delicious variety of slow vibrations from deep within rippling outward to the surface of your skin as it sent chills across your form. While Levi's hips grind away, he tears into the front of your dress to expose your ivory white petticoat underneath and pulls the draw-string ribbon lose from your breast, exposing the soft warm flesh beneath. He caresses your chest with kisses and teases at your nipple with the point of his teeth unlocking new and amazing excitement. A deep enamored moan escapes your lips as you writhe in agonising pleasure. Uncontrollably your back arches upward and into Levi. The constant movement and friction was making you sweat. You run your fingernails over Levi's toughened shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt to expose his bare torso. He leans back away from you and tears it away from himself. There before you was Levi in all his glory. His grand, muscular glory. Sweat ran down his brow as he looked down upon you with those dark eyes of his. Penetrating your very mind as the two of you became saturated in those passionate moments of such a hot humid salty scent of skin on skin. Such sumptuousness could never be measured or compared to this one night alone with your Captain. His deep soft moans slowly ran down from his lips and into your ear sweeter than honey and stimulated you so much you had to bite your lip to hush yourself. Levi's rhythm suddenly quickened and sent a jolt through your torso. You groaned loudly and clawed the bed sheets as you sensed the climax quickly creeping in. You gritted your teeth and tried to hold back your cries of ecstasy, you bit your finger to suppress it. But as you did Levi tore his hands away from your waist and pinned yours down to the bed.

"I love you (Your First Name)" he panted heavily. Sweat dripping from his black hair splashed across your chest as he swayed.

With that you couldn't take anymore. Levi's motions sent a final over whelming explosion of exquisite ecstasy, wave after wave of splendorous sensation. You pant and sigh deeply as every muscle in your body retires and falls limp with contented exhaustion. Levi lurches forward, puffing and panting. His hair and face dripping with sweat as he rested on your bare chest. A few moments of regaining your breath you raise a hand to your Captain's face and wipe the hair sticking to his face away. He lifts himself away from you and gazes deeply and tiredly into your eyes as he gently drops his hot forehead to yours.


End file.
